


la Orana

by vrskaandrea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC/DC References, Alien Technology, Back In Black, Comfort, Coming back to life, Dramatic Entrance, Dramatic Tony Stark, Dramatics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grand entrance, Handsome Devil, Heaven, Heaven must be missing an angel, Hell, Hurt, Hurt Pepper Potts, Hurt/Comfort, Knock Knock, Manipulative Nick Fury, Nick Fury Knows All, Pepper Potts Feels, Phil Coulson has been there, Quote: Tahiti is a Magical Place, Refusing to die, Sadness, Sassy Tony Stark, Shield technology, Smile, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Tony-centric, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: I hated it when Tony died. So I wrote a fix it, with the only possible way I knew that could bring a dead man back to life in this universe.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	la Orana

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to NotTheOneYouWereLookingFor, an amazing writer who really helped me with Tony and his lines and proofed my ideas. You really are an expert in Tony. Hope you guys enjoy this little fix it of mine. Oh, and FYI, in this AU, Steve Rogers didn't get his happily ever after, he is still around.

It has been four months. Four months since they lost him, and Pepper still couldn't bring herself to do almost anything, but the basics. She locked herself and her daughter in their home, doing things only to maintain them both, and to provide some comfort for her child.

She knew well she should get out of this shell, if for nothing else, then for Morgan, she deserved better. She deserved fresh air and people, kids, friends. She deserved a cooked meal and not just take out. But Pepper just couldn't make herself move, she was stuck in one place and she didn't have the straight for anything.

There was a ring of the doorbell and Pepper sighed. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want anyone to try and comfort her, she didn't want anyone's pitying looks, and she certainly didn't want anyone to try and tell her what she should or shouldn't do.

"Go away!" She yelled, curled on the couch, looking at Tony's mask, the one that recorded his final message to her, and she felt like she could just fall apart. She wanted to fall apart and not feel like this anymore.

The doorbell rang again followed by a knock. Whoever it was, they were persistent. But she didn't care. She stopped opening the doors for them all. She could usually tell by the type of knock who it way by now. This certainly wasn't Banner, he would knock the door down. Sam, Steve, Clint, they would knock gently and quickly give up when she didn't answer. Rhodes would be more persistent, but he would call her name, try to compel her to open the door.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled again, rocking slightly back and forward, getting really annoyed at the person on the other side. Thank God Morgan was in her room upstairs playing, and she didn't have to see her mother almost breaking into tears again.

This time there was just a firm knock, the kind that said _will you open the door already_ , a knock that said they wouldn't back down.

"GO! AWAY!" she screamed and threw the box of Kleenex at the door, her breathing picking up.

"I don't think you'd want me to do that..." a voice said on the other side. A voice so familiar she thought she imagined it. She peered up at the door, waiting for any sound, anything at all to tell her she isn't hallucinating. Getting off the couch, she slowly walked to the door and leaned on them. There was no peep hole, so she could spy on the other side.

She leaned so that her ear was on the door along with a hand that slowly caressed the door wishing hard it wasn't just someone's joke. It someone brought her hopes up for nothing... She definitely couldn't take that, she would definitely fall apart.

"What did you say?" She whispered her voice cracking. She wanted it so badly to be true, but she couldn't force herself to say it loud. If there was no response from the other side, she could prolong her agony and blame it on her being to quiet to be heard.

"I said, I don't think you'd want me to do that..." The voice, his voice said slowly and as tenderly as possible, and a strange feeling washed over Pepper. She gasped at the sound of that voice, his voice and her heart started pounding faster and faster.

She slowly reached for the knob, uncertain she really wanted to know what was on the other side, there was still a chance, a chance that would go away once she opened them and saw the definity of the closed her her eyes heavily, tears finding their way out through the lashes as Pepper clenched the knob tightly. Taking a deep breath in, like she was expecting to go underwater and perhaps even drown, she swung the door open as if she was ripping off a band-aid, too tired and worn out to wait any longer, but the fear of what she might find still remained in her serious expression.

There he was, and Pepper gasped, standing frozen in the spot. It was him, just as she remembered him, just like he was before the battle. She dared not move, not yet, fearing that he was nothing but an illusion that would disperse into thin air if she spoke or moved or even blink. Disperse like all the others have when Thanos snapped his fingers and undone half of the universe.

"So, do you still want me to go, or..." Tony was cut off as Pepper bowled into him, clutching him like a lifeline. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she let out a hiccuping sob. "I'll take that as a no." Tony said fondly. A soft smile was present of his face as he hugged Pepper back. They stood there, on the doorstep, Pepper clinging onto him scared to ever again let him go.

It was Tony who pulled back to look at her, too look into those watery blue eyes, and he raised his hand and brushed her tears away. "Hey, you." He said in his soft tone making her huff a choked laugh and he smiled too before leaning in and placing the softest kiss on her trembling lips.

* * *

Five days later, a few hundred people received invitations to a gala in Stark Tower, every Avenger included. Steve was eyeing the crowd warily, seemingly sipping his drink when Rhodes approached him. "You have any idea what's this about?"

"Not a clue." Steve replied never taking his eyes of the crowd.

Rhodes frowned as he turned to glance at the people there and then shook his head, focusing on Rogers once again. "I just don't understand... Why would Pepper... A week ago she wouldn't even open the door and now this... This doesn't seem like her... This seems more like..."

"Like something Tony would do." Steve finished for him, this time sipping his drink.

Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed and the soft pounding of cymbals filled the room, going louder and louder until it introduced electric guitar and a familiar intro of AC/DC's "Back in Black" filled the room. Thunder roared in the distance and lights flashed under the grand door. And just when Brian Johnson started singing his "I'm back in black..." bit, the grand door flew open and who do you think walked in? None other then Tony Stark.

He always had a thing for dramatics, but this time he did it. He left the entire room in shock.

"Well? Isn't anyone gonna say anything?" Tony asked looking around the room. Not really expecting an answer yet he continued "Hell couldn't keep in this handsome devil."

Aside from the musical, he was met with silence and wide-eyed stares. He smiled to himself and started walking while the crowd just kept their eyes on him. He walked up to the bar, right next to a very stunned Steve and Rhodes. He signalled the bartender who immediately provided a drink.

"You... You..." Rhodes tried while Steve watched him, eyes doubt.

"Yes, It's me. Yes, I'm alive and yes it hurt like Hell when I fell from Heaven." Tony joked now a bit annoyed that everyone was still staring at him and not applauding him or something. I mean, come on, coming back from the dead, it has to be one of his best tricks ever. Right?

"Tony? - Rhodes tried once more - but... But you are dead."

"Hm... -Tony gave a thoughtful hum - guess it didn't stick."

Finally, Rhodes let out a laugh, convinced that this was in fact his friend who probably just went and told Death "No." or something like that. It was crazy, it was insane, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be Tony Stark.

Steve still had his doubts and he watched him with a frown before Tony finally got tired of it, rolled his eyes and asked "What?"

"You have been dead for four months and you just come back? Why? Why now? Where were you all this time?" Steve asked and watched as Tony's face morphed into a weird smile and he listened to his too cherry reply that made Phil Coulson's eyes wide with horror from across the room as he turned to look at Nick Fury.

"Tahiti. I was in Tahiti. It is such a magical place."


End file.
